bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
John Maciel
"Greg, You and I never were friends; I turned every clique against you and there's nothing you can do about it!" -John to Greg Winston on the final showdown. John Maciel 'is the main antagonist in ''Bully: Transferred to Bullworth made by Westside JDM. He is a Non-Clique Student. As of 2016, he has been adopted by TheToughGuy and is one of the three returning characters as well as one of the two main antagonists in the ''Transferred To Bullworth'' reboot. Westside JDM's Continuity Background As he is the main antagonist in Transferred to Bullworth. He was first the Head of the school and a friend of Greg and then when he met Gary Smith, he was corrupted. He allied with the Townies, the Sons of Irony, and the Cowboys. In the end, he gets expelled from Bullworth Academy. Events of Transferred to Bullworth In the story line of TTB, it turns out that he turned only the original five cliques against him. The Rednecks, Mafia, and Gangbangers still remained loyal to Greg. Friends * Gary Smith * Sons of Irony * Cowboys * Townies * Jocks Enemies * Greg Winston * Jimmy Hopkins * Pete Kowalski * Prefects * Gangbangers * Rednecks * Mafia L.S.P.D. Criminal Records * Birth name: John Fernando Maciel. * Place of Birth: Davis Medical Center; Los Santos, San Andreas. * Date of birth: July 5th, 2013. '''Notes * Said to have started many fights in Middle school. * Expelled from three elementary schools. * Is a pathological liar. * Is known to be a part time member of the Vagos. * Known to be in possession of substances illegal to the state of San Andreas. TheToughGuy's Continuity Appearance John has short black hair and brown eyes. He also has tan-colored skin and a medium built. Background John Maciel was born down in Mexico, but when he was just a year old his parents made the decision to move to Los Santos, San Andreas. During the course of his childhood, he made friends from within the Vagos and became a member when he was 10 years old. When he was 12 years old, he killed a member of the rival gang, The Families. This resulted in John becoming more dangerous and unpredictable than before. Around the time John was 16, he got into trouble at his high school. During that day at Davis High School, one of the students accidentally bummed into him, spilling his lunch all over him. John then pulled out his switchblade and threatened to stab the student. John would have stabbed the student had the student resource officer there haven't stopped him. He was immediately expelled from Davis High and the principal requested that John should see a therapist. Following the incident, John's parents decided to find a school that was far away from the crime gangs of Los Santos. After hearing about Bullworth Academy from one of his co-workers, John's father decided to sent John there. Lucky enough to afford the tuition, John's parents sent him to New Hampshire via train. Upon reaching Bullworth Academy, Dr. Kowalski had his doubts about John turning his life around. But throughout the course of two years at the academy, John has really improved his grades as well as himself, resulting in Dr. Kowalski declaring him as the next head of the school. And if that wasn't enough, John even decided to become head prefect. It may have seem like that John is turning his life around, but he really has an inner motive that he has yet to enact. But first, he needs a puppet to set his plans in motion. Personally John is probably the most meanest and cruelest person on campus. He is outright mean and will hurt anyone who gets in his way. For the other people who he doesn't see as a threat, he mainly sees and refers to them as maggots. However when he sees that someone has potential for his plans, he will use them right until his plans are complete. According to some small talk across campus, John will abuse his authority on anybody when he's in a bad mood. And since he is considered dangerous, no one is willing to tell Head Master Kowalski about this. None of the cliques or the non-clique students want to take a chance with going up against John. Not even one of the other prefects that work under John's supervision wants to end up on his bad side. In a sense, he is untouchable. Police Record Birth Name: '''Maciel, John Lopez '''Place Of Birth: '''Mexico City, Mexico '''Date Of Birth: '''November 14, 2010 '''Notes: * Currently enrolled at Bullworth Academy. * Lived in Los Santos for most of his life. * Was a member of the Vagos crime gang since the age of 10. * Undetermined if he was responsible for the murder of a Families gang member. Category:Original Characters Category:TheToughGuy's Fanfiction Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Boys